High school experience
by forevernikita
Summary: I read someones story about Mikita in high school and i got this idea no copy right inteneted i dont own the characters from CW nor do i own most of the characters in this story. Basically Mikita and Salex are in high school with some wierd twists :P x
1. Chapter 1 new beginnings and the kiss

Nikita woke up and looked at her alarm. She had three minutes until it was due to gone off. It was half past five on a Monday morning and Nikita had a gigantic smile across her golden face, as she thought to herself "Finally my first day"

She got up and put her yoga outfit on which consisted of skin gripping black mini shorts badly a matching black sports bra.

Michael was just turning on to his road after his dusk jog. Entering his house, grabbing a drink and a towel, he opened the giant slide door leading to the back garden, stepping out and taking a deep breath. Suddenly his eyes met the figure of a girl around his age with: medium length, dark brown hair. Perfectly balanced on one leg.

Slowly, calmly and smoothly moving revealing her face, she caught him staring and smiled. Michael held his hand up to wave but she had vanished so Michael carried on with his cool down.

After showering and getting ready Nikita came running down stairs in a pair of black and grey jeans and a white baggy top. Her eyes rested on the sight of her mom wearing a white shirt and a black knee length skirt, she was sat at the table signing some 'important' work sheets, and Nikita carried on walking to the breakfast bar and grabbed a green apple. "Nikita, you know that's not breakfast" her mom began the routine lecture.

"Mom you say the same thing every morning"

She walked out of the house still eating her apple and began her morning walk to school. Meanwhile Michael left without breakfast, he couldn't wait for the day to be over; his dad left a note reminding him about his civil duty of showing the new kid around. 'How can my day get any worse he thought to himself.

Michael reached school and was called into the main office. "Michael, I would like to thank you for showing the new girl around"

"Sir in all fairness I don't think I had a choice" Michael replied with a fed up tone.

The two males were interrupted by a quiet knock on the door, and then entered Nikita. Michael took one look at her, and could have sworn he felt his heart stop; she was the girl he saw this morning.

"Sorry sirs, I was told to come here to get an introduction" Nikita shyly said.

Mr Rose -the head teacher-looked at her with a relaxed smile, he wasn't like all the other head teachers." No interruption miss Mears, this is Michael" he said gesturing to Michael "He is the person who will be showing you around as he is in most of your lessons." Nikita looked at Michael and smiled.

After twenty minutes of explaining, Michael led Nikita to her locker. She asked Michael to hold her bag while she emptied the contents in to her locker. He froze weighing his options on weather to run or be horrible to Nikita. Nikita looked at Michael seeing he had frozen; Nikita looked behind her and saw a group of guys walking towards them. Assuming they were Michaels friends. She figured he would get laughed at for holding her bag and being a gentleman. As they stalked closer she saw them readying themselves to laugh. And without thinking when they stalked behind her, she moved swiftly in front of Michael and kissed him in a deep passionate never ending way. It was like time stood still.


	2. chapter 2 make believe

Instead of the corridor echoing with laughter it flooded with awes and people sighing, followed by the occasional wolf whistle. Michael followed her lead by taking her in his arms in a nervous but warm embrace. Her chin resting on his shoulder as he whispered delicately into her ear "Thank you" Her reply short and simple.

"The least I could do" His face lit up with a smile.

"You got drama don't you?" Michael asked

"Ye I git it first period" she replied curiously.

"Great you're in my class and its project week" he replied with a big smile all he needed was a lit up light bulb above his head.

"Okay where are you going with this?"

"Just come with me" Nikita just managed to shut her locker before Michael dragged her to drama.

They saw their drama teacher in the corridor. The pair cautiously approached Michael started the convocation.

"Hi miss" he said "This is Nikita Mears the new girl"

"Oh yes good morning Miss Mears glad to see Michael is being nice to you" she spoke sweetly noticing Michael had his arm securely wrapped around Nikita.

"Miss we had had an idea, its project week right we thought we could do a secret project" Eagerly said by Michael.

"By we he means him" Nikita interrupted.

"What's the project Michael" The teacher asked feeling obliged to ask.

"I and Nikita will pretend to be a couple and at the end do a dramatic break up scene in front of everyone"

"You have a deal you have two weeks" with that said she walked off.

Nikita couldn't believe what Michael and herself were getting into.

In class Michael and Nikita were among twelve others. Spontainiously Michael pulled Nikita onto his lap and tightly hooked his arms around her whispering for only her ears to hear "This is going to be a fun couple of weeks!"

Nikita let out a small giggle

"You sure bet it is" Just then two of Michaels 'friends' walked in pulling kissy faces at the exclusive couple. Michael let Nikita stand up. Nikita's opinion of the two guys were that they were confident and strong also stupid. It was obvious they thought very highly of themselves with how they strode around. Pulling three chairs between the two of them next to Michael-who was sat in a semi circle like the rest of the class-Nikita sat next to Michael then the two baboons sat next to her.

"I'm Blake this is my ugly un identical twin Blaze"

Lost for words Nikita replied with the first thing she thought to say

"Um hi why are you sat next to me?"

"Well you gorgeous are a total babe and why are you with that dork" he said pointing at Michael, who was laughing.

"Well that might have something to do with the fact that he's anything but like you!"

Blaze and Michael burst out laughing and Blake just turned around.

"Right class project week also i'm happy to introduce Miss Nikita Mears" People started clapping and Nikita turned to Michael fully red like a tomato.

"Nikita come on up with Michael you to are going to show a fight scene" Michael looked at Nikita who was shaking. After climbing in front of everyone on to the stage he leant closer to her a whispered you can lead hit right left etc"

Nikita nodded. Michael swung at her millimetres away from her face she ducked and swung for his legs and he dropped to the floor. Nikita straddled his lap pretending to slap his face while Blaze was clapping his hands to make sound effect everyone was mesmerised by the act.

The two hour long class was mainly spent sorting groups and pairs out then organising a project which gave Nikita and Michael the chance to organise their 'relationship' finally ending Michael lead Nikita to the toilets where he pecked her cheek before he entered.

The toilets were secluded. Nikita put her bag on the sink scraping her hair from being loose and free to a high ponytail. She was thinking about what her mom would say about her first day. She was suddenly brought back down to earth when she heard sobs coming from one of the cubicles. She listened for which cubical the girl was in. Nikita wasn't really sure what was going to happen. Gently tapping on the door she heard the girl stop crying and takes a deep breath. She opened the door popping her head through the little gap. "Erm hi" the dark haired girl said trying to hold back her tears.

"Hi sorry to bother you but you seem to be upset is everything ok?" Nikita asked trying to sound normal.

The girl came out her white top covered in red slush. "Some girls don't like me"

"So what they sloshed you come here" Nikita said pulling the girl over to the sink try dabbing the slushy I'll be back" she said heading for the door

She popped her head out looking for Michael she found him nervously waiting for her. "Michael can you get me a top please like your white p.e top?" Michael just looked at her brown eyes and nodded "Wait here" He replied.

She headed back into the toilets and went into a cubical. Two minutes later she handed the girl her white baggy top pulling the jacket, Michael had given her earlier, up can you do me a favour when you've put that top on there should be a guy with dark hair and mesmerizing brown eyes outside with a top can you get it for me?"

"Obv cause why are you being so nice to me" She asked not believing the girl in front of her.

"I have no reason to be mean, I'm Nikita by the way" She said smiling.

"Alex I'll be back" With that said she walked out finding Michael she brought the top back in and passed it to Nikita over the cubical door.

Five minutes later she came out the top rolled up just under her bra line showing her piercing the jacket covering the p.e school logo. Alex stood open mouthed. "Come on" Nikita smiled and grabbed Alex pulling her out into the corridor Michael was on his phone and just froze when he caught sight of her. "WOW" was the only word he could get out he snapped a picture of Nikita and Alex which made them blush.


	3. Chapter 3 unravelling pasts

"Michael" the girls said in sync. The bell rang for end of break, I'm in Michael's lesson we have English what about you?" Nikita asked Alex.

"Really same who's your teacher?" Alex asked hoping Nikita was in her class.

"Miss Foster" Michael replied for Nikita who really didn't have a clue.

"Yay, you're in my class you can sit next to me. Michael sits next to Sean Pierce" Alex said lighting up on Sean's name.

English was boring for Nikita. Miss Foster was talking about DIMAFOREST and what it stood for when Alex past Nikita a note and mimed 'Michael' she opened it and read it. Trying to hold back her urge to laugh Nikita couldn't relax her face it had a permanent smile which caused Miss foster to ask Nikita what was so funny. The whole class froze and turned to look at her the look in their eyes was like they were piercing her soul to find the answers. "Nothing miss sorry, I was just happy that my first day is going so well" She smiled at the teacher who rolled her eyes and Nikita looked at Michael who was slightly red. Alex looked at Nikita and Nikita replied to Alex's unasked question "I'll show you later".

The lesson ended and Nikita walked out of the plain class room with Alex waiting in the sea green corridor. Michael walked out with Sean who looked at Alex then at the floor and said in a sarcastic tone "Princess Udinov" Bowing his head.

"Sean, seriously cut it out" Alex retaliated turning pink Michael grabbed Nikita's arm as they walked hand in hand down the corridor - Michael swinging their hands ridiculously high. Alex and Sean awkwardly following. They sat at one of the red tables in the lunch are outside. Basking in the sun Nikita took her jacket of and Sean looked at her then at Michael who was behind her. Leaning down Michael whispered in her ears ever so quietly almost as though he was afraid to ask "Is everything okay at home?" Nikita froze she hadn't thought about what she would say when people asked about how her family life "ERM…Yes why" Replying quickly. Michael traced the line of a dark demonising bruise hovering above the line of her skirt. Nikita started to shake knowing what he meant. She grabbed her jacket and walked to the toilets this time it was her time to cry in a cubical.

Alex gave Michael a disturbed look she may not have known him long but the way he looked back at her she could tell he had feelings for Nikita

. "I'll go. She probably misses her friends" Alex excused her self and went to find Nikita.

She went into the toilets to get some tissue encase Nikita was crying. Hats when she heard Nikita's voice. "I'm so stupid I knew I couldn't get away with being the happy normal teenager." Alex was worried no she was anxious she didn't want to lose Nikita as a friend but she couldn't bare to hear her suffer, building up the courage the Russian beauty knocked on the door and said in a soothing voice "Nikita, let me in, tell me what happened" The bathroom was silent until Alex heard the clicking of the lock unravel. Alex pushed the door open and stepped in locking it behind her she saw Nikita-mascara running down her pink cheeks eyes as red as a field of poppies.

"Nikita, whats wrong I want to be your best friend, you can trust me please" Alex begged, she was determined to get Nikita to spill her secret.

"He saw, now he thinks I'm another messed up kid, he'll hate me" Nikita screeched.

"Who Niki who saw and what did they see?" Alex couldn't be more muddled.

"Michael saw he saw this" Nikita showed Alex the bruise on her back "He thinks I have a really bad life and take pity on me I don't want that!" Nikita retaliated.

"What happened you have to tell me" Alex couldn't believe what was unravelling she had only knew Nikita a few hours but she had a connection that she hasn't had with anyone.

"I am an adopted kid I don't know my dad my mom died giving birth, before I moved in with Amanda the mom I have now I was in a bad foster home Gary and Caroline." Taking a deep breath Nikita carried on "He always drank and then he took everything out on me Caroline just dressed me nice for the social workers and then she served me up to him. I moved in with Amanda two months ago" Her eyes flooded with tears over flowing down her cheek. "I thought I could hide it"

Alex was speechless. She stepped closer to Nikita and hugged her. Nikita sobbed on her shoulder. She simply said "Tell him" she felt Nikita shake her head and heard her sigh.

The bell rang for fourth period. "I can't go out there I can't face him or Sean" Nikita said quietly.

"Don't be bothered about Sean he's as scary as a teddy bear, Michael will understand"

"No I'm just going to stay here" Nikita retaliated.

"We'll go to the nurse get you sent home but first give me your number and wipe them tears away" Alex sweetly said

After exchanging numbers and wiping away the panda eyes Alex guided Nikita to the nurse.

"Oh hi Alex" the nurse greeted.

"Hi nurse Dixon, erm this is Nikita she doest feel well" Alex replied.

"Okay what seems to be the problem Nikita" Nurse Dixon said guiding Nikita to the table bed in the office.

"I erm have stomach ache and feel sick" Nikita answered.

"Are you due, you know womanhood things?" Miss Dixon asked.

Nikita shook her head. Alex knocked her. "I… I… haven't started yet" Nikita felt uncomfortable.

"Okay then we'll call you Mom and get her to take you home."

"Okay thank you can Alex stay with me?" Nikita didn't want to be left alone especially with a nurse, hospitals and medical staff were in her case terrifying.

"Obv cause but when you go she has to go back to class" Nurse Dixon said looking at Alex.

After twenty minutes of waiting Amanda collected Nikita and took her home.

When they got home Amanda started to ask Nikita what was wrong, she knew she wasn't ill.

"I…he….so...Someone saw my bruise and I had to tell this girl what happened I its... I'm never going to have a normal life with a normal boyfriend" With that said Nikita ran to her room.

_**Hi hope you enjoy this chapter please review to let me know how i'm doing please. Thanks LULU xx**_


	4. Chapter 4 Introductions

Nikita was in her room, under her covers-in her bed pouring her eyes out.

Amanda was sat at the kitchen table going over the progress reports when she heard a knock at the door. Not knowing who to expect she got up straightened her shirt and walked towards the door. The bell went again finally reaching the door she opened it with a smile.

"Hello I'm Percival Rose this is my son Michael we'd like to welcome you to the estate." Percival introduced.

"Good after noon I'm Amanda Marrett and my daughter Nikita is upstairs would you like to come in?" Amanda said guiding her hand.

"Miss Marrett may I use your bathroom please?" Michael asked.

"Amanda please and yes it's upstairs the fourth room on the left" Amanda directed.

Michael went upstairs but had no intention of going to the bathroom he went down the doors looking to see any sign that one was Nikita's –that's when he saw the door with Nikita wrote in big red letters.

Gently Michael knocked on the door. Hearing a muffled "Go away" Michael slowly entered, his hand covering his eyes, as soon as he was in he shut the door.

"Nikita" he started "What happened to you today when Alex came back to class she said you went home, I was worried"

Nikita sat -eyes still red hair a mess still in Michaels top and jacket-"I…I" Nikita tried to continue but the tears and thoughts came trenching back Michael walked over to what he hoped was her bed (his eyes still covered) banging his knees against the side he let out a moan "Ouch" Nikita laughed and replied with a hint of happiness in her voice "You can remove your hands you know"

"Are you sure?" he questioned.

"Yes why you are here anyway" Nikita asked watching Michael climb on her bed.

"Like I said I was worried and wanted to make sure you were okay plus my dad wanted to greet the new neighbours"

"Wait your dads here and how did you get upstairs?"

"I asked your mom to use the bathroom she probably thinks I got stuck" he joked

"I'm good I just it's complicated"

"Come on I'll tell you my secret if you tell me yours" He compromised

"What you have a secret"

"Ye you'll see when you walk with me down stairs after you tell me yours"

"Fine I'm a messed up kid who used to live with a domestically violent foster dad and a gullible foster mom who when the social workers came to check on me dressed, me up all nice and then served me to Gary my foster dad. I ran away." Nikita took a deep breath "That's when Amanda found me she took me home phone social services then adopted me I finally got released into her custody after the forms were signed a couple of weeks ago ready for my new school."

Michael hugged Nikita.

"Why did you run away though" Michael asked slightly confused.

"Because I knew if you found out you'd give me the sympathy look then the talking would stop" Nikita said looking away.

"Then you don't know me" Michael retorted with a smile.

After finishing talking they went down stairs. Nikita heard a familiar voice talking to Amanda as soon as she got on the last step she saw the man's face and froze. She looked at Michael. "Michael R…Rose" she said in shock.

Michael looked at Nikita "My secret you can't tell anyone"

Nikita smirked at him "Oh really, our secret?" Nikita tormented.

The next thing Nikita knew she was in the air screaming for Michael to stop tickling her. Both Amanda and Percival came out of the living room.

"Nikita, we have guests, Mr Rose I'm sorry for this" Amanda screeched.

"Sorry Mo…mom, sorry principal Rose" Nikita apologised.

"It's fine Amanda and please call me Percy, I believe Michael is to blame" Percy said.

Michael rolled his eyes.

"Dad we best be going, Nikita ill call round at eight fifteen so we can walk together" Michael softly spoke.

Nikita blushed and slightly whispered "Okay"

Nikita went into the kitchen when the guest had left. Not long after Amanda emerged.

"So tell me everything" Amanda said like she was Nikita's best friend.

"Well mommy dearest" Nikita began stifling a laugh "Mr Rose is the headmaster; Michael is his son and he was the person who is to show me around. But his quote friends unquote saw him helping and me so I kissed him now everyone thinks we're going out so we decided to use this as our drama project and do a big dramatic scene as a break up but I think I might like him" Nikita said smiling at the thought of Michael.

"Ahh my babies having a crush" Amanda said laughing

"Mom" Nikita lingered on that word and started making a sandwich "It's not like he likes me anyway."

"Babe there's a lot to like about you and the way he was tickling and looking at you earlier there's definitely a spark" Amanda retorted back smiling at how happy her daughter was.

Michael stuck to his promise after doing his routine jog he went out back and saw Nikita doing her morning regime. By ten past eight he was outside waiting for her. They walked to school and Michael started asking about who Nikita liked about her boyfriends he was amazed when she said she had only had one boyfriend when she was seven so it didn't really count.

"You probably think I'm a right loser" Nikita said making Michael lose his sense of thought.

"Actually I Michael Rose think you are amazing, stunning and when you know you're right the look you do when you smile and tilt your head makes you look perfect" He honestly answered.

"Michael you're so sweet your mom must be so sweet" she complimented.

Michael froze "Erm I wouldn't know" Michael answered.

"what do you mean" Nikita open mind Lely asked.

"She left when I was young dad said she couldn't cope with me"

"Oh my god I'm so sorry foot in mouth disease" Nikita felt stupid.

"It's okay she has a new life and I have a life with you my beautiful girlfriend." He sarcastically said.

**Thanks for reading next chapter soon please review open for ideas.**

**Preview **

"**Michael, I think I like you" Nikita said smiling**

**What happens next? **


	5. Chapter 5 best friend and Shopping

"Michael, I think I like you" Nikita said. Just then Michael came back to the lunch table two trays in hand "A salad for the lady and a meat feast pizza for me" he said laughing.

"Poor animals" Nikita said in a sympathetic tone.

"What" He asked confused.

"Babe the meat on that pizza are innocent animals"

"Well then come scoot closer to me and share your salad" Michael said smirking.

Nikita picked her fork up making sure it had most of everything in her salad on and fed it to him like he was a baby.

"Oh my god over dose on healthy food" Michael choked out.

"Babe are you busy Friday night?" Nikita curiously asked.

"Unless playing basket ball against myself counts as busy no why" He replied.

"Wanna help me babysit?" Nikita asked trying to find ways for them to spend more time together.

"Sure hey to say you're my girlfriend I don't kiss you a lot nor do I have your number" He sarcastically said.

"Phone" Bossily spoken by Nikita.

"Okay bossy" he said passing her his I phone 5s.

Nikita input her details and the got behind Michael and gently placed her lips on his cheek he couldn't stop smiling as she took the picture for her icon.

"There you go just text me and send me that pic" she said handing his phone over "Oh I also put Alex's in as well so text her"

When the day finally finished Michael, Nikita and Alex were in a row holding hands Michael had hold of Nikita's hand while she was holding Michaels and Alex's, Sean them came and held Alex's hand then a big group of people swarmed around The foursome. The swarm which included Blake and Blaze were walking behind the shout kiss to Michael and Nikita then when they didn't they yelled to Nikita "Are the poor new girl is frigid" Nikita brushed it off and carried on walking Michael whispering in her ear "Ignore them".

"Easy for you to say they no your not frigid" Nikita hastily said back.

"Fine I'll help you" Wit that said Michael moved behind her and put his hands on her hips and started kiss in the back of her neck which sent shivers sliding down Nikita's back.

Finally reaching their house Michael couldn't resist the chance to kiss the girl of his dreams. He span her round the pulled her close to hi chest as though it was blocking everyone out and kissed her so deeply almost like his life depended on it. Nikita said her good byes and hugged Alex telling her to text her later. She turned to face her new home and saw her mom's dark eyes peering out of the blind. "How the hell am I going to explain that one" She thought.

Walking into the mansion styled house she was greeted by her mom." I'm erm glad to see your getting on with Michael so well because we are going out to dinner with him and Percy" Amanda said in a gleeful tone.

"Erm okay when?" Nikita asked thinking about her outfit choice.

"We leave this house at Eight o'clock you got your card with money on" Amanda said reading her thoughts.

Nikita phone Alex and ten minutes later Alex texted her "I'm outside dads giving us a lift."

"Bye mom" She shouted as she made her way out.

Nikita Knew very little about Alex's family but she heard mumblings about her dad being the owner and found of Zetrov a Russian oil country she was the heiress and the came to America for more protection.

Getting in the Mercedes Nikita was greeted by a hug from Alex and a "Good afternoon" from Her dad "I'm Nikolai you must be Nikita Alex talks about you a lot and how you helped her I'm happy my princess is making friends its not easy moving hundreds of miles and starting a new life." He said in a sort of regretful tone.

"Papa, Я знаю, что это было лучшее, что нужно сделать для нашей семьи, и к тому же у меня есть новые друзья." (I know it was the best thing to do for our family and besides I have new friends now) Alex turned to Nikita

"You're my best friend right?" She questioned

"лучший друг" (Best friend)

"Okay so I like Sean" She admitted

"I knew it" Nikita retorted "I think I like Michael" She shockingly admitted. Admitting this to Alex made Nikita more certain.

The car came to a gentle stop. Nikolia got out and opened the door for Nikita and Alex. Alex kissed her fathers cheek and he discreetly passed her some money. She turned to leave when he called "возлюбленный (sweetheart) buy Nikita some dinner" Handing his only daughter an extra $20.00.

The girls walked into the mall the cold air; from the fan above the door, plummeted on their faces.

"So what kind of outfit you looking for?" Alex asked browsing through a shop window.

"I think a skirt or dress, its dinner so not to fancy" Nikita answered.

"Okay I know just the shop" Alex said speeding up her pace.

Walking into the shop Nikita walked around to look for the perfect outfit, where as Alex went straight to the woman at the desk; her face looked as though she was being forced to watch paint dry.

"Good afternoon I'm Alexandra Udinov, would you mind helping my friend find the perfect outfit for tonight?" Alex inquired.

"Ye cause your Alexandra Udinov heiress of Zetrov" the clerk said rolling her eyes.

Alex whipped out her phone and dialled her father's number.

"Hello Papa can you assure the shop assistant that I'm your daughter please" Alex requested. She handed her I Phone 5s to the clerk.

"Yes sir, sorry sir, because" the clerk said Alex and Nikita could imagine what her father was saying. She passed the phone back.

"I am so so sorry Miss Udinov" Alex just smiled.

"So as I was saying my friend needs an outfit a skirt and top or dress not to long but not to short." Both the assistant and Alex looked at Nikita.

"Well we have lovely dresses if you would like to look?" She asked.

Alex pulled out an electric blue knee length dress. "What size are you?" she questioned looking Nikita's tiny frame up and down. Nikita looked at the sealing muttering "A 6"

"What the hell how do you stay so fit?! I know you do yoga but that's it" Alex was shocked.

"Oh right I didn't tell you what the note said" Nikita said smiling. "It said Nikita the first time I laid my eyes on you, you were doing yoga you looked so peaceful and fragile. I'll make you a deal… I'll let you attempt to learn yoga if you start jogging with me okay?" Alex laughed "And what did you say?" she practically screamed.

"I said we'll start next week"

"Well you know what they say the couple who run together erm I think its stay together" Alex joked.

**Thanks for reading. Please review let me know how I'm doing?! Xx**


	6. Chapter 6 past of hurt

Alex turned around when she heard the store room door close. A woman with long blonde hair came out holding a handful of dresses. "I heard your outfit choice and I found these" She said laying out the dresses. The woman caught Nikita looking at the Raquel Allegra long sleeve grey dress and spoke in a quiet tone "Its one of few in our store and it's a size 6."

Nikita smiled "How much?"

"Usually $360 but for you $116" the woman answered

Alex interrupted "What size do you need?"

"An erm size 6" Nikita answered

The woman passed the dress to Nikita to try Nikita came out wearing the dress and Alex's jaw dropped "Oh my god you look gorgeous!" She said hugging Nikita –her best friend.

They paid for the dress after Nikita got changed into her original outfit. They walked out of the shop.

"What do you want for dinner?" Alex asked looking at the food options in front of them. Nikita burst out "McDonalds!" Alex laughed.

"Good choice come on"

Nikita had fries and a coke with a McFlurry where as Alex had a chicken burger and fries with lemonade.

They girls got to talking. Suddenly Alex blurted out "How do you know Russian?"

Nikita looked shocked then realized she said 'best friend' in Russian.

"A foster family I used to live with sent me to a place we called Division. Basically it was for kids around eight to nine year olds who have a special talent or who they thought can pick stuff up quickly in my case. I was apparently the best they had I broke this guy called Michaels records in my first week."

Alex just froze amazed by her friend's history." Why don't you still go? Tell Amanda. Hell I'll give you the money" Nikita just laughed.

"Alex it's not that easy. I broke all the records and learnt new stuff I practically graduated" Nikita informed Alex.

"Oh so what shoes you want?" Alex asked changing the subject.

"Black heels"

The girls went into a big shoe shop and Nikita caught sight of a girl with blonde hair and a unique scar. Realizing the girl worked at the shop Nikita stalked closer to her.

"Kelly, Kelly Caley-Indigo?" She blurted out and the girl span around and locked eyes on Nikita. Alex came and stood next to Nikita taking a few steps following Nikita.

"Nikita" Kelly said.

"Kelly, I haven't seen you since you left Gary and Caroline" Nikita reminisced

"Ye, I know you left me, I left you"

"No Kelly you didn't leave me nor did I leave you, you were taken out of care and put with your biological mom" Nikita told Kelly.

"NO, Nikita I wasn't!" Kelly almost shouting continued. "Gary called the police and said I had stolen stuff and I was the one being abusive towards YOU!" Both Kelly's and Nikita's eyes started to water.

"No" Nikita shook her head "I would remember that Caroline said that your mom wanted you back." Nikita said with a confused look.

Kelly looked at Alex then at Nikita then dragged the both in the staff only room locking the door.

"Do you remember when Gary hit you?" Kelly asked.

"Which time he hit us both a lot remember?" Nikita replied.

"You were about thirteen and you came running to me crying and screaming it was only a couple of weeks after you had come. You told me he wanted me but you kept screaming and begging me not to go. I went and because I was slightly older he wanted me to do stuff that only he and Caroline should do. Anyway I refused and he hit me across the face. Next thing he did was send Caroline to get you. He hit you in front of me. That was the first time he had us in the same room with him. The next day I think you heard me screaming and crying because you came in my room and hugged me so tight I thought you were going to break. You saw the blood on a shirt I was using"

"I remember" Nikita interrupted

"Next thing I knew Caroline came in my room and grabbed you. You started to cry but she was persistent." Kelly paused and Nikita continued.

"Ye she took me to the bathroom and shut the door. She told me to strip into my underwear. Hats when she started taking pictures of my cuts and bruises." Nikita's eyes shed tears at the memory.

"Well they used that as evidence-I got sent to Juvy" Kelly informed Nikita.

"Oh my god. Kelly I had no idea I swear" Nikita said holding her friend in a tight embrace.

"Look Nikita I don't want anything to do with you I just wanna move on with my life please get the shoes you want and leave me a lone" Kelly spat.

Alex took Nikita to a different shop and Alex couldn't help but notice the change in personality.

Nikita chose some black pointy toe shoes. Alex called her dad and asked if he could come and pick them up.

Ten minutes later Alex got a phone call telling her that her dad was unable to come and get them but the chauffer he sent was waiting outside.

Nikita hugged Alex and thanked her for everything then went home she decided to get ready at six thirty in the evening. She set her alarm and just went to sleep. When she woke up she played some music a song came on called happy tears. Nikita then realized her past was her past and that she couldn't let it affect her.

**(Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed it?...**

**I just wanted to thank my friends Ella L Megan C and Nolove10 for inspiring me and giving me confidence when I needed it. Next chapter will be posted soon. Any ideas review or PM me let me no and please review: P xx)**


	7. Chapter 7 Job offers and Dinner

Nikita got out of bed and walked towards the bags which contained her outfit she hung the dress on her wardrobe door and put the shoes on her into her own bathroom she ran the water stepping in she let out a deep breath as the water rolled down her body.

Ten minutes later Nikita stepped out a whihte fluffy towel tightly hung around her tanned smooth sat on her bed and began to massarge moisturiser on her her hair with a smaller white towel Nikita plugged her hair dryer hair soon dryed and then she began to brush her dark lock.

Nikita pulled her dress up her fragile body. Her hair as straight as a ruler just flowed down her began to do her with foundation then moving on to concealer. Applying a light pink blush on her strong cheek bones, swiftly applying dark eye shadow and eyeliner. Brushing her eyelashes with mascara and finally a pinkie coloured lipstick to her already coral lips.

Grabbing her shoes. Nikita stalked downstairs to find Amanda who was wearing a red knee length dress with a black belt and matching shoes with black accessories. Her make-up was slightly dark.

"Nikita you look fabulous come lets take a picture" Amanda complimented.

Nikita stood in front of the white door her hands on her hips and a giant fake smile plastered on her face. Amanda noticed this and decided she had to pry." Nikita honey what's wrong?"

"Mom it's nothing I just saw this girl from an old life I don't want to talk about it." Nikita replied.

"Fine, you know I'm always here if you need me come on we best get going its five past eight." Amanda said

Nikita put her shoes on and walked out the door and down the path leading to the Rose residence. Amanda rang the door bell and straightened her dress. Michael opened the door and looked Nikita up and down. "WOW" he managed to let escape his mouth after gawking at her. "DAD!" he clamoured. Percy came from down the stairs and he couldn't take his eyes off Amanda. "My my my Amanda" he sang.

Amanda, Michael and Nikita burst out laughing. Percy opened the front passenger sat to his BMW Convertible allowing Amanda to get in before shutting the door and walking round to his side of the car. Michael did the same for Nikita. While they were driving to the restaurant Michael intertwined his fingers with Nikita's and caressed her hand with his thumb.

Upon arriving at the restaurant Michael got out first and opened the door for Amanda and the Nikita holding his arm out for Nikita who took it and wrapped her own tanned arm around it.

"Table for four under the name of Rose Percy" Percy told the person in charge of tables. The foursome was leading to their table both Percy and Michael pulled out a chair for their 'date' then took their own seats.

Michael ordered two salads and two waters while Amanda ordered soup and Percy too ordered a soup and a bottle of their finest wine.

Nikita looked at Michael who was pulling funny faces as he chewed on his food. She couldn't help but laugh.

"Michael don't you usually order chicken soup when we come to this place?" Percy asked.

Michael looked up and took a gargantuan swallow of his food and said "I'm making a change for the best" using his fingers to quoted best. Looking at Nikita he smiled.

Michael put his hand under the table and poked Nikita's leg. She looked up and smacked his arm playfully. "This means war" Michael whispered to Nikita. During dinner Michael and Nikita weren't the only ones talking a lot Amanda and Percy were too.

After dinner Michael asked his dad if the two women could come round to theirs. Agreeing Percy turned to Amanda and invited her round she agreed.

When they arrived at home Michael opened the door and let everyone in he grabbed Nikita's fragile hand and pulled her upstairs. "So about this babysitting job" he began "When is it?" Michael asked

"Saturday night the munch kin will be coming round to mine at seven in the evening until ten thirty. You don't have to stay all night or anything"

"Would you mind if I did?" Michael inquired.

"No do you want to?" Nikita asked

"Maybe" He replied cheekily.

They spent two hours sat talking in Michael's room. Talking about everything and nothing. Falling more in love with each other.

Meanwhile Percy and Amanda were talking about jobs and drinking more alcohol.

"Amanda how would you feel about working with me at the school?" Percy asked.

"I'd love to shame I can't though" Amanda answered.

"Why can't you?" Percy asked becoming more intrigued

"You don't have any job openings" Amanda laughed.

"I actually need a new assistant like a left hand woman. Someone with you qualifications." Percy bleatingly said.

"Percival Rose are you offering me a job?" Amanda said in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes yes Amanda I think I am"

Amanda snapped out of her daze and questioned "For real?"

"Yes you start tomorrow at eight thirty sharp" Percy informed.

**(6Sorry it's a short chapter next one might be longer hope you liked it at least a little :P x)**


	8. Chapter 8 Babysitting sweetness

Days passed. Finally Saturday had arrived. It was half past seven when Nikita heard the doorbell. Nikita picked the young infant up and stepped towards the door. Nikita opened the door expecting Michael but instead the door revealed Percy." Good evening Nikita" He greeted. "Is Amanda ready?"

"Erm hi Mr Rose ye she's coming now" Nikita replied.

Just then Amanda appeared; wearing a black figure hugging dress with black stilettos. They linked arms. Before leaving Percy turned to Nikita and said "Michael will be round shortly" Nikita looked at the infant who was holding her finger then back up to where Percy was standing but the couple had vanished.

Nikita had just settled back on the floor with the young girl; when she received a text from Michael saying 'Come let you amazing, handsome, sexy manly boyfriend in please? Xx '

Nikita replied 'It's open kind of busy xx '

Michael opened the door and came in pushing a pram. Nikita looked at him then at the pram where a two year old boy sitting playing with his sock. On the back of the pram were three bags. One containing all the baby stuff and the other two containing food and films.

"I forgot to mention I have to babysit; this is Randy" Michael informed a puzzled Nikita.

"Okay then, this is Elise" Nikita replied picking the little girl up.

Michael took Randy out of the pram and placed him on his feet making sure he was balanced before he took the bags off the pram and took them into the kitchen.

He went into the black and white kitchen placing the two bags containing food and films on the breakfast bar. He took two cans of coca-cola out and walked into the living room to see Randy holding on to Nikita looking at Elise resting in Nikita's arms.

He took a picture and sent it to Alex and Sean with the caption 'Look who's playing mommy lucky me x' Both Alex and Sean replied 'Ha-ha'

He picked Randy up and began throwing him high in the air. Nikita put Elise in the oak brown Moses basket and pulled a thin blanket over her and passed her a dummy as she drifted off to a completely different world.

Michael set Randy in a play pen that Nikita must have set up earlier.

He walked behind Nikita and helped her up, and then he scooped her up in his arms and sat on the sofa her on his lap. Turning on the TV he chose a cartoon suitable for Randy. Turning to Nikita he began to tickle Nikita, who was holding back the urge to scream and laugh. All of a sudden Michael absolutely stopped and turned to Nikita "I have a present for you and don't worry Amanda knows all about it." He pushed her on to the sofa and went over to the pram and from the bottom undercarriage he pulled out a medium sized box delicately wrapped with a loose ribbon and bow holding the box together. He came back to where Nikita was sitting and knelt in front of her. He placed the box on her lap and Nikita gently pulled the ribbon watching it drop on her knees. Pulling the lid off the box. Looking in the box Nikita let out a giant sigh of relief Michael placed his hands on her knees and looked into her eyes "He needs a name and he needed a home" Michael said stroking the puppy Chihuahua's head.

"Oh my god Michael I love it and you and Amanda said I can keep him?" Nikita said wrapping her arms around him.

"Ye hun, I love you too and what you going to call him" Michael said.

"Michael" She said.

"What's up?"

"That's what I want to call him"

"No Nikita call him something descent that means something to you" Michael persuaded.

"Fine how about Mikita?" Nikita questioned.

"What does it mean?" Michael curiously asked.

"It's Michael and Nikita joined." She answered.

"Mikita cool hey Mikita" he said stroking the dogs head.

Michael looked at Randy who had fallen asleep. "Michael can you watch the kids while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure Nikita just don't be to long" He said Nikita got up and went to the upstairs toilet avoiding the down stairs lavatory.

Almost as though Elise was a sensed alarm she started crying as Nikita left Michael stalked up to her and picked her up in his arms "You hungry?" He asked the little girl.

Walking into the kitchen he got a bottle from the fridge and put it in the bottle warmer. Nikita came down stairs and saw Michael in the kitchen with a bottle she looked at the pen where Randy was and saw him looking at her she picked him up and walked into the kitchen she sat him on the floor. Walking over to the baby bag Michael brought in she picked up a ready made meal of fruit and she got a fork out and sat at the table with Randy in her lap opening the meal. Feeding him a mouthful. Michael sat with Elise in his arms feeding her a bottle. "So Elise, how old are you?" Michael asked holding the little girls hand

"Michael she's five months old she's a bit young for you and your good lucks" Nikita spat.

Michael chocked on what he heard. "What about you and Randy man looking like a sweet couple" He joked.

"Oh Michael you know you're the only guy for me, unless Shane West comes round" She said smiling.

After feeding the children they took them in the room. It was now eight forty five. Randy was sat on the floor playing with some balls with Michael and Nikita while Elise was sprawled out on a mat. Time quickly passed and the doorbell went it was Randy's dad. "Hello Jason comes in" Michael greeted.

"Mikey I swear you use to live next door" Jason said with a confused expression.

"Ye I do I'm staying at this goddesses house tonight while we've been babysitting."

"Okay dude thanks again here $35 for you and $40 for you beautiful goddess" he said handing Nikita $40.

"I'm good I didn't do anything it was all Michael" She replied.

"Really you expect me to believe you didn't do anything and this crazy maniac did take the money please" Jason requested.

Nikita took the money and picked Randy up following the men putting everything in Jason's car holding Randy. Before her but the young boy in his car seat she whispered sweetly "Can I have a kiss?" The boy nodded and wrapped his arms around her neck and smacked his lips on hers giving her an open mouth kiss.

Half an hour later Nikita stalked up to the door and opened it to meet Alyssa. "Hi come on in she's almost packed Michaels just helping pack the bag I'll help with the pram" Nikita said. Following the woman out her took the bag and Moses basket putting them in the boot. Michael walked out with Elise I his arms and another bag. He placed her in the car seat and buckled her in. Alyssa gave Nikita $40 and Michael got $30."Thanks ever so much for looking after her I'll give you a call next time." Alyssa said as she got in her car.

Michael wrapped his arm around Nikita's shoulders as they walked back into the house "So what film are we watching?" Michael asked.


	9. Chapter 9 the sleep over

As they were walking Nikita leapt on Michael's strong muscular back; Michael carried on walking, gripping onto her legs so she didn't fall. He began pinching her legs causing her to jump up and down on his back making him giggle.

Michael, still giving her a piggyback, took her upstairs. She opened her door with her foot as soon as Michael stepped in he shut the door with his foot then waltzed over to her bed and dropped her.

"Which ones you PJ draw?" Michael asked walking to her set of drawers.

"The bottom one why?" She replied.

Michael pulled out a pair of shorts with a long top and chucked them at her. He then pulled out a bright red onsie. He shrugged his shirt off revealing his tensed torso, the curves on his arms outlining his muscles. Dropping his pants Nikita began to giggle. "Why are you laughing?" Michael asked curiosity taking the best of him.

"No reason" She smirked and got up to walk to the on suit bathroom. "By the way your boxers are cute!" She shouted over to him.

"Hey they were from my Grandma!" He bellowed back.

Finally finishing getting changed. Michael sat on the bed and started flicking through a girly magazine, he heard the bathroom door unlock and came a breath stopping goddess. Nikita had her hair in a high messy ponytail the long top with thin straps covered the shorts showing her long, tanned, model like legs.

"Wow model" Michael complimented which made Nikita laugh and blush. She dragged Michael's hands and dragged him up "Come on I'm hungry" she said with a wide smile.

"Really you hungry ha, well all the food I brought is vegetarian approved just for you" Michael said proud.

The odd couple went downstairs and went into the kitchen Michael noticed an extra bag that he didn't bring on the breakfast table. As the usual Michael he went over to inspect only to find a bag full of mainly old games apart from when his set on twister.

"Oh my god, Nikita can we? Please it will be so much fun please" He screeched

Nikita turned a chocolate bar in hand and mumbled "What?"

"Twister I haven't played in years"

"I never played but sure" She replied.

"Wait you never ever, ever played? Well I'm so gonna win" he said throwing his hands in the air pulling the box out of the bag he went into the living room. Nikita stalking behind him.

Michael put the game on the sofa while he moved the furniture to make room Nikita sat on one of the sofa's and watched Michael set up the game. He strolled over to the sofa she was on and pushed it back a bit more. She just sat and looked at him blankly before quietly saying "Show off"

"Come on princess lets play" Michael said

Nikita put the chocolate bar wrapper on the coffee table and stood next to Michael; who span the spinner then moved to his position. Nikita went next.

_**Ten Minutes later…**_

Nikita had her hand on front of Michael the other on the last spot her feet flat on the floor her legs spread by a spot. Michael was above her in a downwards facing dog position shaking rapidely. Nikita couldn't help but laugh as she watched Michael attempt to spin the spinner. Just then the door flung open scaring both Nikita and Michael. Michael fell taking Nikita down with him squashing her under his hard body. Amanda walked through the door took one look at them and her laugh echoed through the house. Nikita and Michael looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"Well nice to see you two having fun at eleven pm" Amanda joked.

"Sorry Miss Collins" Michael apologized.

"No Michael don't apologize its nice to see Nikita having fun and please its Amanda" Nikita said happily. With that said Amanda went upstairs to her chamber.

"Come on Michael lets go watch a film" Nikita said.

The couple worked together to pack the game away and move the furniture back.

Practically crawling up the stairs Michael dragging the bags full of food and films with him. When they reached the r white room with red accessories then shut the door. Michael turned to the young woman and asked "Do you mind if I get changed? I'm getting hot in this onsite." Nikita simply nodded. And she chose the film putting the DVD in the player it started playing through the advertisements then Michael slipped under the covers in just his boxers which had a big daisy on the back which made Nikita laughed earlier. He patted the rolled her eyes; and leapt on top of him; Michael reached for his phone to snap a picture but before it took Nikita slowly moved her delicate lips to his cheek causing him to smile and the warm contact. He took the picture the checked it out to make sure it was perfect. He then set it as his wallpaper.

Michael looked up and his gaze got caught on Nikita's dark chocolate eyes, their lips millimetres away from touching…

Then a gunshot from the film went of. Their intimate moment ruined Michael still reached over and pecked her cheek before saying "So what's this film?"

"Domino" she replied

Michael wrapped his arms over Nikita's thin shoulder blade. She felt his touch and sank closer to him. She must have managed to watch three quarters of the film before drifting off to sleep.

Michael still caressing her dark wavy hair.

The film ended and Michael turned the bedside table light on and scooted out of the bed removing a pillow for him. The other remaining pillow he was leaning on he used to put between Nikita's arms as pulled her in the middle of the queen sized bed. She shuffled a bit to get comfy. Michael put the pillow on the white carpet. He stepped out of the room to find Amanda walking down the hall. "Erm Miss… Amanda do you have a blanket I could use Nikita's asleep and I don't want to disturb her" He politely asked.

"Yes, hold on I'll go get it" Amanda went on a hunt for the blanket. Returning with a brown blankets she passed it to him and quietly said so Nikita didn't hear "Here you go, if you need anything else just knock. Oh and Michael thanks for keeping Nikita happy, it means a lot giving everything she's been through."

"I owe it all to her. Thanks for the blanket"

Michael went back to Nikita's room and turned the TV off and the lamp and laid his head on the pillow which smelt of her.

It was around three in the morning. Michael was woken by a whimpering noise. He sat bolt up. Tilting his head his eyes caught size of Nikita sat whimpering he jumped up and stepped towards her. Her saw he body rapidly shaking he cupped his arms around her body pulling her into his chest. It was a tight embrace.

"Shh its okay, your okay" He gently and calmly said. Nikita looked up at him and mimed "Thank you"

He kissed her hair then pulled the blanket over her like it was a protective shield. He got up to go ,back to his self made bed, only to be stopped by two small hands tightly wrapped around his wrist. Michael looked down at her; her eyes dark and full of fear and secrets pain hidden deep beneath. "Please stay up here with me" she whispered.

Michael thought 'How can I leaver her?'

Taking a deep breath and slid in next to her, his hands tightly around her. That's when he realized his true feelings for her, this scared dependent you6ng woman.

Eventually they drifted off to sleep in a tight close embrace.

**(Please review and let me know what you think please :P xx)**


	10. Chapter 10 The big question

Amanda walked down the hall way to see if the children were awake, She knocked on the door and there wasn't a response she was about to walk in but was stopped by the sound of cups clinking. She turned her auburn hair swinging to her back.

She opened the door for Nikita and saw the tray had two plates of toast and two glasses of orange juice.

While Nikita was in her room she had changed into a dark sports bra and shorts she set the tray down and took a small sip of her drink. Waltzing over to her sliding doors she stepped out and inhaled the fresh air. She sat on her small balcony legs crossed on her yoga mat.

Meanwhile Michael finally arose from the bed because of a message he had received from Sean asking if they could meet later. Michael replied yes I'll text you when I'm done with Nikita. He got up and put his muscle hugging t-shirt and his jeans back on he grabbed some toast and walked to the door frame he took a few minutes to observe Nikita. The way her hair fell down her back, her straight posture she was truly a saint and an amazing one at that.

"Anyone tell you that you shouldn't stare" Nikita said.

"Well I can't help when the sight is impeccable" He said placing his hands on her shoulders.

Michael and Nikita spent half the day together and then Michael had to meet Sean. Nikita walked him to the door and pecked his cheek as he left.

Sean came round to Michael he rang the bell. Fidgeting with his hands.

"YO dude hows you?" Michael greeted

"I'm good" Sean said still fidgeting.

"Sean, what's up?" Michael asked concerned.

"I was thinking about asking Princess Udinov out" He said really fast.

"Go for it will you help me with something?" Michael asked.

The pair walked into Michael's house and started planning Michael's big surprise.

**Later that night**

Sean walked up the steps to the gargantuan house. His hands shaking causing the petals of the flowers to rattle. He rang the doorbell and a tall man came to the door his light grey hair shinning in the porch light. "May I talk to Alexandra please" Sean asked the man still shaking

"Принцесса" (Princess) The man shouted

Alex came to the door. "Oh Sean, hi "The man looked down at Alex and she nodded "Papa he's from school" She replied and looked at Sean as the man walked away.

"Alex Я знаю, что вы некоторое время и хотел бы знать, если вы хотите пойти на свидание со мной?" (I've know you a while and wanted to know if you wanted to go on a date with me?)

Alex looked at him shocked and spoke in a quiet tone "You learnt how to say that in Russian just for me?"

Sean looked at her "Yes it is actually harder than it looks what you say then?"

Alex looked at him and smiled "See you Friday night 7pm" Sean nodded and walked away. He got to the bottom of the stairs and realized he still had the flowers he ran back up and swore he could hear Alex screaming he knocked on the door and she opened it flattening her hair. "I forgot to give you these" Handing her the flowers Alex reached over and kissed his cheek. Sean began to blush. He walked backwards but fell down the step. Alex looked at him and laughed Sean raised his head and laughed. His eyes lingered on hers before the moment was broken by Alex's mother calling "Alexandra" She looked at Sean and whispered "I got to go talk tomorrow" With that she was gone.

**(Sorry it was a short chapter it was kind of a filler please review :P) xx**


	11. Chapter 11 New friends

Sean ran into school on Monday afternoon. He ran towards Michael and saw he was standing with Nikita (no surprise) but he was so happy he couldn't help not thank him so he ran carried on running to him. His face was glowing his teeth as white as snow.

"Michael she said yes I owe you one so much" Michael was about to say something but Sean set off running again.

Nikita looked at Michael and he replied "I'm sure Alex will tell you I don't want to ruin the surprise for you" A smirk appeared on his face and Nikita rolled her eyes.

"Sure" She said slowly "Are you ready for the break-up on Wednesday?" He looked at her and remembered what they discussed and then remembered what Sean and himself organized.

It was now dinner Nikita was sat next to Michael who was sat next to Sean who was seated next to Alex on a circular red table. "Nerd" Nikita shouted out everyone on the table looked at her astonished. "Come here sit with us" The averaged sized young man with long hair and black glasses cam and sat next to them a head set hooked on his head and a laptop bag hung on his shoulder. "Hey up Nikki didn't see you" he gently said perching next to her.

"Michael this is Nerd I mean Birkhoff, Birkhoff Michael, Sean, Alex" she introduced.

"Sup gang" The computer whizz said smiling.

"Nikita, how do you know him and why do you keep calling him Nerd it's not very nice you know" Michael told Nikita.

"Chill Mikey, me and Nikki are cool she calls me nerd I call her Nikki no problems don't be jealous she only talked about you the whole Physics lesson" Birkhoff informed Michael and embarrassed Nikita.

Nikita's cheeks turned bright red as she looked to the floor sensing Michaels glance.

The school bell went and everyone evacuated like they were been chased by a burning fire.

Michael and Nikita went round to Michael's. When they walked through the door Nikita covered her eyes as Michael shouted "DAD WARNING NEXT TIME" Snapping Percy from kissing the auburn haired woman "I mean like you could put a sock on the door" Nikita burst out laughing at that comment. The laughing stopped when the woman turned around revealing Amanda. "Oh hi Nikita" She said calmly.

"Hi I'm I'm I'm going to follow Michael upstairs" Nikita said slowly walking away.

When the couple reached the top of the stairs they looked at each other "Well that's embarrassing" Nikita said she turned her attention to a wall with lots of certificates she read one and Michael saw her the turned and noticed her stair at wall "Oh I used to go to this special school I got the highest records then about a week after I left I got a letter saying a girl named Nikita M had beaten all my records in a week" Michael enlightened Nikita.

"Oh my god that was me, which means your Michael R that's too freaky" Nikita declared.

"To right, hey are you going to the disco?" Michael asked as he opened the door for Nikita.

"I was thinking about going because Alex wanted me too but I'm not sure I still don't really know anyone and if Blake and Blaze are going it's going to be embarrassing admitting I don't have a date"

"Hey if you go I'll go and there's nothing to be embarrassed about when you look the way you do" He said winking.

"Fine I'll go it could be fun"

Nikita and Michael spent around two hours upstairs discussing about going to the disco and the big break up. Finally Nikita went home.

Unlocking the door. Nikita steeped in, as normal, she headed towards the living room. The silence was replaced by a familiar sound of lips hitting each other.

"Jesus crist! Is there no escaping" Nikita said and stomped up to her room

Amanda rolled her eyes and Percy got up of the couch straightening his suit "I should go I have a meeting tomorrow but I'll see you about 11 and we can go get an early dinner" Percy excused and pecked her lips.

Amanda showed him out then turned to the stairs "Best go explain to Nikita" she thought to herself.

She cautiously made her way upstairs and knocked on Nikita's door. She took a deep breath before entering.

"Nikita me and Percy are dating but that doesn't mean that you and Michael can't" She began.

"Amanda you don't have to explain it's only like when my other foster parent married my ex boyfriend Daniels mom."

"No Nikita if I ever do marry Percy I will never send you back"

"Amanda you say that now but face it no one wants me Michael will probably stop hanging round with me after Thursday" Nikita erudited with tears in her eyes as she looked out of the window at the view of what seemed to be a million miles of field.

"No Nikita listen the forms came through this morning saying the form I sent has been approved your stuck with me now Miss Mears and I do want you and Alex and I'm pretty sure that Michael will hang around with you if he has any sense."

"Fine I'll believe you, Amanda wills you help me I have a disco tomorrow night and I don't know what to wear."

"Nikita you can pull anything off lets look in your wardrobe."

THE NEXT DAY

At school Nikita walked in her modern language lesson to find that Michael wasn't there. She sat at her table when a teacher walked in. "Alright class we have a new Student this is Owen Elliot" The teacher said pointing at the blonde haired blue eyed man. "Nikita, Michael isn't here today he's listed as ill so you and Owen will be your partner for today."

"Oh great" Nikita thought to herself while smiling at the teacher.

"What did you and Michael learn last week I know he was helping you catch up" the teacher asked.

"Erm…Introductions" Nikita said quickly recalling the last lesson was spent talking.

"Bonjour Nikita je suis Owen quelles autres langues parlez-vous?" (Hello Nikita I am Owen what other languages do you speak?) Owen said practically fluent.

Nikita rolled her eyes "Je parle russe, mandarin, Espanola et anglais" (I speak Russian, Mandarin, Spanish and English) Nikita said hoping Owen would get the hint she didn't want to talk.

"那麼甜蜜的心，你待價而沽?"(So sweet heart you up for grabs?) Owen asked trying to sound smart.

"EXCUSE ME!" Nikita shouted "I don't think any of that is your business but for your information I'm not!" Nikita grabbed her stuff and walked out.


	12. Chapter 12 discovering the truth

Nikita walked down the corridor; tears in her eyes. She got closer to her locker her eyes blurred but her head screamed 'Don't cry he's just a guy'. Unaware of the principle gliding down the corridor. Smack. Nikita looked up her face turning red. "Nikita are you okay?" Principle Rose asked.

"Sir I don't know I just want to cry. I'm afraid I have fallen for your son but he likes me as a friend" Nikita confessed

Percy looked at her, all the emotions over running her eyes. "Come with me this classroom's empty" Percy led the young girl into the classroom and took a seat at the desk. Nikita took the centre view of the desk.

"What has Michael told you about his home life?" Percy inquired.

"He…He said that…that his Mom ran out on you and you had no idea why" Nikita replied insecurely.

"Well I suppose that's better than what really happened and you are the only one who he has mentioned his mom too" Percy informed.

"What happened?" Nikita asked wanting to know more about his previous statement.

"Well his mom didn't run out on us. I mean she did when he was 8months old but she came back 3 months later" Percy took a deep breath. "She…His mom she was ill she had depression when he was born that's why she left she couldn't cope that's why she left and Michael blames himself; but she got help and came back. What happened as of her disappearance I worked a lot and he was at nursery a lot" His eyes gathering tears. "She was only 30 I was 32 when she was pregnant with Michael I asked her to marry me but we decided to wait. When Michael was 10 Sienna found out she had…had Ca…Can…Cancer she was to far along to be helped that's what they told us. Michael's mom my fiancé begged me she begged me not to tell him and se packed a bag and went to live with her sister. When… When she died he was 12 I thought it was the right time to tell him the truth."

"Sir I'm… I'm so…sor…sorry. But what does this have to do with me?" Nikita asked feeling bad and rude.

"We met the same way you and he met. We started in a fake relationship for three weeks. My point is he always talks about you and he even got you a dog" Percy reassured.

"Mikita" Nikita mumbled "Thank you sir and erm sorry for running into you" She apologized.

"Its fine I was actually on my way to find you. Michael handed me a not to give you here" Percy searched for the not the handed it over. "Why were you crying?"

"It's just this guy I'll be fine. Sir Can I go see Michael after school?" Nikita asked.

"Yes here take my key I'll tell Amanda"

"Thanks Mr Rose" Nikita said picking up her bags and left.

Nikita walked into her lesson and was once again greeted by Owen.

"Oh Nikita I knew you couldn't resist me!" He said sarcastically then began touching her arm.

"Oh Owen if you touch me again I'll need 20 showers just to feel clean" Nikita retorted her face serious.

"Oh you know you like it" Nikita rolled her eyes. She began to walk away when she felt a firm grip on her waist as Owen pulled her down to his lap clenching his hands around her restraining her.

"Hey just because the teacher isn't here doesn't mean you can attack someone Owen!" Sonya shouted.

He let go and prepared to get up and go to Sonya when he felt a sudden tingling sensation on the left side of his face. He looked up to see Nikita holding her bright red hand.

The teacher walked in with two notes and said "Nikita Mr Rose sends these for you and says Percy is waiting to take you home now"

Nikita got up and quickly walked out of the classroom her body flooding with relief. \she met Percy at the School entrance. "Michael asked me to take you to 343 Walnut Lane he said he will meet us there" Nikita just followed him she was slightly confused she thought Michael was ill.

The drive took 20 minutes and Percy had Iris by the Goo Goo dolls on as background music.

"What happened?" Michael asked full of concern as soon as Nikita got out of the car holding her hand which was still bright red.

"Well I kind of back hand slapped a new kid in languages for pulling me on his lap." Nikita answered feeling embarrassed.

"Are you okay?" He asked

"Yes just some punk."

"Name" Michael started almost as if he was integrating her.

"Owen Sam Elliot" Nikita replied without hesitation.

"Seriously dad you could have told me he was coming back!" Michael almost yelled at his dad.


	13. Chapter 13 reoccurring pasts

"Sorry to interrupt but what are we doing here?" Nikita asked politely.

Michael and Percy turned towards her. Michael took Nikita's hand "I erm I found your dad" Michael informed everyone.

"Ohhh di...did you?" Nikita asked getting a bit anxious.

"Yeah he lives at 343. This house" Michael said pointing at a two floor 5 bed roomed house with a 6 acre garden" He pulled Nikita to the black cast iron gate. Nikita stood looking at the house. Her hand shaking and Michael squeezed her hand giving her encouragement.

"Michael can…can we go?" Nikita asked.

"Nikita we haven't even knocked on the door what's wrong?" Michael asked observing her fidgeting body.

"I haven't been completely honest can we just can we go? Please" Nikita begged.

Michael looked at Percy then nodded they both ushered into the back seat while Percy started the car with the radio blurting out Loving you is suicide by Leona Lewis and Rihanna.

"So what was that about?" Michael asked wrapping his hand around hers and placing it on her knee every couple of seconds he would squeeze it to give her confidence.

"I haven't been completely honest with you I …erm I … know who my dad is but I'm not aloud near him he tried to take me when I was younger before I moved in with that abusive couple and he… erm its just …I …its complicated" Nikita stuttered.

"It's okay you can tell me when you're ready." Michael said flashing a comforting smile. "Nikita… Will you be my date to the disco tonight?"

"Michael; you already asked and I agreed I'll meet you at six I have to feed Mikita and walk him" Nikita retorted.

When they pulled up on the drive Nikita couldn't have got out of the car fast enough. She ran into the house and to her room she shut the door and went in her wardrobe she pulled out a wooden box with 'To My Baby Girl Nikita' carved on the top. He unhooked the metal lock and reached in. She pulled out a small, old, what used to be white teddy bear and hugged it close taking in the scent. She placed it on the carpet next to her and pulled out a photo album. Engraved inside it was 'To my darling this is for you to remember us by' as she slowly turned the page she felt her heart jump into her throat. Seeing the way her mom used to live and where she came from. She was happy to see her inheritance and she was proud of her heritage. Nikita was so soaked up in her own world she didn't here Amanda come in with Michael on her six.

"Nikita what's wrong Michael explained what happened earlier." Amanda cautiously said.

"When I was younger my dad came and tried to take me back my biological dad. He gave me this before he disappeared" Nikita replied gesturing to the box. "It's from my mom and Dad and their family." She paused inhaling a few lungful of air.

Michael took a picture from the box and looked at it the back at Nikita then at it again before saying "You look just like her". He passed the photo to Amanda who agreed.

"It came with a letter almost like she knew she was gunna you know die" Nikita revealed.

"What did it say?" Michael asked

"Just stuff about her why I got my name and that her grandma told her that whenever she saw a shooting star to know that it was her way of letting her knows she was close. She told me the same thing that every time I see a shooting star its her keeping an eye on me" Nikita explained as a tears crawled down her cheeks.

"Niki" Michael said thinking of how to phrase this. "It's hard losing some one you love I know and I'll always be here for you and if you want to travel to Hawaii or wherever to gather the information ill be helping you book the two tickets" Michael said hugging her tight.

"Its five Nikita you should get ready you to Michael the disco is in an hour" Amanda interrupted.

Michael was stood in the kitchen with Amanda waiting for Nikita to come down stood in dark jeans and a tight long sleeved top. He heard the click of her shoes as she entered the kitchen Michael head shot towards her his eyes widening at the sight.

Nikita was stood in a dark lace kick out skater navy dress with black open toed heels.

"Michael Nikita get together I want a picture." Amanda requested

After standing and posing for the camera Michael lead Nikita outside where a limo was waiting. Nikita was more the gob smacked.

At the disco the couple met up with Alex and Sean. "You guys ready to do the break up scene tomorrow?" Sean asked. His arm lacing round Alex.

"I... I think so" Nikita stammered out. Michael just winked at Sean.

"Nikita will you be okay at say Seven on your own with Michael Sean and I are going on our date tonight instead of Friday" Alex questioned.

"Ye I'm not three and Sean's a great guy you'll have fun just be you" Nikita told Alex.

Time soon rolled past and Sean was leading Alex out of school and to a golf cart his sister had brought to school.

_**(A/N Hey guys hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry it took so long I had writer block but the next chapter is short but is a SALEX one :P so enjoy **____**)**_


	14. Chapter 14 Salex first date

"Sean how did you OMG" Alex mumbled

"My sister dropped it off so we don't have to walk get in" Sean said sliding into the driver's seat.

He drove a few blocks before turning into an old drive in cinema. He parked the car and Took Alex's hand and lead her to an already set up picnic an old showing of chitty chitty bang bang began showing. Sean remembered Alex talking about it in history she said it was her favourite film.

Alex turned and hugged Sean, who instantly looped his arms around her waist.

They sat down and the number count down began: 4,3,2,1.

Sean looked up to find Alex's gaze caught on him. "Want a drink?" He asked reaching into the oak coloured basket and pulled out two orange fanta cans a mutual favourite of the pair.

"What would you like to eat mistrals, malteser's, revels m&ms?" Sean asked with his hand ferreting in the basket

"Erm Revels it's a mix of all near enough" Alex replied smiling. Sean tossed her some and got some M&Ms out for himself.

He sat and poured them on a dish. Separating the bright coloured ones from the brown ones. Alex looked at him totally mesmerized.

"I only eat only eat the brown M&M's because he figures they have less artificial colouring since chocolate is brown anyway" Sean implied.

"OH okay then that makes no sense" Alex admitted

Alex leant on Sean's lap as he supported himself with his hands and Alex fed him his brown M&Ms as well as eating her own revels.

The film ended and Alex looked up to Sean who was staring down at her and whispered "don't you wish we could live our lives like that full of adventure?"

Sean smiled and also nodded.

"Best get going it's nearly nine" Sean said moving knowing her curfew was at half past. He packed all the blankets and everything into the basket. And put it in the golf cart. Alex slid in and Sean followed her hand placed on his lap the whole journey.

When they reached Alex's house Sean got out and met Alex at the front of the cart. He walked her up the steps and to her front door.

"Thanks for tonight Sean I really enjoyed it I've never been on a date like that before" Alex declared.

"I was glad to take you on it I had a great time maybe we can do it again soon?" Sean slyly asked.

Alex's back was resting on the door. She suddenly flew backwards when her father opened the door.

"Papa?" Alex began then she saw her father glance at Sean "Papa its Sean he came the other day remember?"

"Da" Her father replied he closed the door after saying "one minute Alexandra"

"Yes papa"

Alex walked to Sean and kissed his lips which weren't expecting a kiss the went from dry to slightly damp and in a constant smile.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Alex said in a quiet voice her smile spreading more and more as she closed the door.


	15. Chapter 15 reliving the past

Meanwhile Michael was holding Nikita's hand; fingers entwined as they walked home.

"So you ready for tomorrow?" Michael asked

"I suppose we'll still be friends right?" Nikita asked scared of losing one of very few people she trusted.

"Definitely best friends" Michael honestly replied.

Michael suddenly felt Nikita's whole weight on him which wasn't a lot. He looked at her a saw her suddenly drop to the floor.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked deep concern

"My heel broke and I went over on my ankle it really hurts" Nikita answered removing her shoe. Michael crouched down and felt around her ankle where Nikita gestured it hurt. Her face crinkling as his hands grazed over the slowly swelling joint. "Come on I'll carry you" Michael said helping her up.

"No Michael I'll walk I'll be okay" Nikita protested but as soon as she took her first step she fell straight into Michael arms. He new she was stubborn. So he scooped her up bridal style and walked home. "Michael put me down" Nikita yelled

"Why so you can limp just shhh" He answered kissing her head.

He got to the top step of the door when Amanda suddenly opened the door to find Michael holding a sleeping Nikita. He went inside and placed her on the sofa. Amanda came into the living room with a bag of frozen peas and passed them to Michael who was putting a pillow under her swollen ankle and gently placing the peas on top. She moved a little and looked at him. "I best be going" Michael suggested but Nikita grabbed his wrist "I never told you he rest of the story will you sit" Nikita asked starting to push herself up so Michael could slide behind her small frame.

Michael sat and pulled Nikita down again her head resting on his lap.

"Nikita you don't have to" Michael began but Nikita cut him off "Mom van you bring me and Michael a glass of water please and then sit with us please" Nikita yelled.

A few minutes later Amanda entered with two glasses of water and one with a straw.

Michael picked the glass with the bright pink straw up and held it as Nikita pursed her lips around it and sucking it. When she had finished Michael out the glass back down and looked into her eyes. Her big, dark brown eyes the way she looked back was like she was searching his heart to find out if she fit in it.

Nikita was about to start talking when Mikita jumping on her made her laugh as he began licking Michaels hand that was on her stomach. "Looks like she never forgot her daddy" Nikita joked.

"Well…" Michael said stroking Mikita.

"So anyway my biologic dad found my address and foster parents but he was branded as dangerous when he returned from fight in some war and he… erm he came to the house and I was playing in the front yard. The house I was in it was like the American dream house." Nikita stopped for a second remembering the moment her dad came "He shouted me and I walked over to him he was leaning on the gate and was holding a picture, I asked him what it was and he said… Oh that's me and you with your mommy. Nikita do you know your daddy? And I stood and looked at him and I told him I knew I was adopted that's when he told me he was my dad and I kept that picture. It's in my photo album."

Michael sat caressing her hair; his eyes concentrating deeply at her face as she recalled her painful memories.

"So then he asked me to come with him and I thought he was my family so I went" Nikita began. "He took me to the park and sat me on a bench"

_**FLASH BACK**_

"_Nikita wait here I'll be right back don't move" Richard commanded_

_Nikita just nodded and sat swinging her tiny legs. Richard returned with the big oak brown box and picked Nikita up in his other arm and took her to a patch of bright green grass he sat down and Nikita sat on his lap._

_He opened the box and took out a photo album. He opened it and it was full of pictures mainly of him as a child with his parents and pictures of her mom near the end it was more pictures of Nikita and Richard. Nikita looked up at Richard and asked with a sweet innocent voice "Why aren't there any pictures of me and mommy?" Richard looked down at her and a tear dropped on to Nikita's hair and he replied "Well mommy didn't have a lot of time to have pictures with you because she went to heaven the morning after you were born baby" _

_Richard flipped the album to the back page he unfolded it and revealed a big picture of a woman smiling her hair messily tied back and her eyes watering holding this tiny baby in a giant white blanket. Nikita's tiny hand stroked the picture and her dad said in a low voice almost like a whisper "You have her eyes and smile" Nikita swung round and laced her arms around him. He reached in the box and pulled out a small envelope and he passed it Nikita "She wrote you this for when you're a bit older but there's a necklace in here and it's the one she wore when she was pregnant with you right up to the day she gave birth to you" he said hooking the necklace together around her tanned neck._

Nikita self consciously touched the blue charm on the chain. "I never took it off" Nikita informed.

"Nikita why aren't you aloud to see him?" Michael asked almost like he was reading Amanda's thoughts.

"Well he tried to kidnap me and like run I think we were going to Mexico but by the time we got to the border my foster parents sent out missing notices and my foster dad was a chief detective so it went around faster there was a picture of me and some one stopped us and told my dad to step out of the car I saw them put handcuffs on him I know I was little but I knew a lot like that if that ever happened it was because that person had been bad" Nikita breathed tears streaming down her face. "A man opened the back door where I was sitting in a car seat and asked me if I was okay and as he undid my seatbelt and picked me up he asked if I had any possessions in the car I nodded and told him the big box in the car he told his man and he got it they sat me in the police car and put the box next to me I started to cry as I realized I was on my own. My dad was been driven away and I too but in the opposite direction. They drove me to the police station"


	16. Chapter 16 you're the reason I live

"I think I fell asleep in the car because the next thing I know I woke up in an office that looked my foster dad's. The next thing I knew the door swung open and I jumped then my foster parents Loretta and Andrew came in and Loretta had bright red eyes which were over run by tears and Andrew had tear stains. Loretta fussed over me and began to see if he had hurt me that's when she noticed the necklace she held onto it and asked where it was from I told her it was from my dad but she insisted I took it of because he was not my dad so I began to scream and cry so Andrew stepped in and picked me up and must have mimed something because she stopped questioning me" Nikita said "That's the last I saw of him but everyone was different the day I went and everything so that's … I just can't Andrew had a restraining order which apparently lasts till I'm 18" Nikita finished explaining and Michael watched her sit up the he took her in his arms and squeezed her so tight.

"Michael can you carry her upstairs because she will not e able to get up them stairs with her ankle and I'm not exactly strong" Amanda asked and Michael nodded and pulled Nikita onto his lap she instantly wrapped her arms around his neck as he made his way to her room.

Finally reaching her room he placed and her on the bed and went to one of her draws and pulled out a big top he had hid there when he slept the other week and launched it at her "Put this on go to sleep and I'll see you tomorrow so we can end our project okay?" Michael asked; meaning it more of a statement.

Michael walked out and stood at the top of the steps allowing Amanda to pass. "Thank you Michael" Amanda simply thanked.

"No problem can you tell Nikita I'll pick her up at eight thirty" Michael inquired. Amanda nodded and Michael went down stairs and let himself out.

Meanwhile Amanda sat on Nikita's bed and applied a new batch of frozen peas on her ankle. "Michael says hell meet you at eight thirty to go to school" Amanda informed. Amanda didn't know what to say she looked at Nikita and saw hurt in her eyes a need to be comforted. She got up and walked out. A few minutes she returned with two birth certificates a picture and a baby scan she laid them out on the bed and sat next to Nikita. "Before I adopted you or even met you I had a baby" Amanda said picking the first birth certificate up and passing it to Nikita. Nikita held the certificate and read it. "I was 28 and I was in a non to serious relationship when I found out I was pregnant the guy announced he was married and he told me to have an abortion I told him I couldn't nor did I want to so he took off." Amanda informed. "When I was twenty three weeks along I went into labour" Amanda said picking up the scan and holding it close eventually passing it to Nikita "Thirty six hours later I had a beautiful baby girl she was premature but she was mine I was so happy. I was holding her the doctors said she was doing well. I named that little girl Reeya" Amanda said chocking back tears. "She died two days later her heart gave out and she wasn't strong enough or big enough for a transplant I had a few pictures taken with her." Amanda said looking through the album at a now little angel. "But then two years later I saw a little girl been taken into a foster home and that's when I followed her this little girl with a blue necklace that reminded me of what Reeya might have been like now. Something attached me to you and I knew when she looked me in the eyes that I was meant to take her home" She said passing the second birth certificate to Nikita.

"This is my birth certificate" Nikita exclaimed.

"Yes and I would never ever regret bringing you home with me If I could do it over I wouldn't change a thing. Nikita you make my life worth living every dad when you run down them stairs and give me a sarcastic answer when I see your big brown eyes and bright white smile I thank every god that I got led to you" Amanda said embracing a tear streaming Nikita.

"I love you mom" Nikita burst out lacing her hand around her mom.

"I love you too Nikita I'll see you tomorrow" Amanda said leaving Nikita to rest.


	17. Chapter 17 the END

The next morning Nikita got dressed wearing Hudson army pattern skinny leg jeans and an Asymmetrical tank in grey from Ksubi and some black converse high tops.

Carefully climbing down the stairs as her ankle still hurt but it was a bearable pain. Her hair flowed effortlessly down the side of her face slight curls clinging together.

"Morning mom" Nikita called to Amanda. Nikita looked at the time eight O'clock; she had thirty minutes left until she had to meet Michael. She grabbed a green apple and a Satsuma and took a seat next to Amanda.

"So how's your ankle?" Amanda asked.

"Sore but I'll manage at school besides me and Michael have to break up today remember" Nikita said sighing.

"You'll be fine me and Percy are going out after school today so I won't be home till about six you have enough money to buy some food maybe a pizza?" Amanda suggested.

"I don't know I'm not very hungry anyway" Nikita said getting up and walking into the other room to get her black faux jacket.

Returning she grabbed her key and purse and put them in her bag and hooked it on her shoulder. "Bye mom" Nikita shouted before walking out the house leaving Amanda sat on her own "Bye Nikita" Amanda silently mocked to herself.

Outside Nikita was greeted by Michael and his dad.

"Good morning Nikita how's your ankle?" Percy greeted.

"Ohh its okay just a bit sore and good morning sir" Nikita retorted.

Michael just simply smiled. And got in the backseat next to Nikita.

During the drive Nikita was quiet and distant almost oblivious to him.

As soon as they got to the corner where Percy dropped him off so no one would pick up on the fact Michael was related to Percy. Nikita got out and saw Alex walking with Sean holding hands. She tried to walk across the road as fast as possible ignoring the pain but it got too much and she began limping.

"Alex" Nikita shouted catching Alex's attention.

Alex walked over to Nikita and wrapped her hand around her giving her support. "Nikita what happened?" Alex asked as she watched Sean start to talk to Michael.

"When I was walking home with Michael last night my heel broke and I sprained my ankle I'll be okay so what happened with you and Sean?" Nikita asked trying to change the subject.

"Well he took me on a date and it was perfect and he has these cute trade marks and oh my god he's amazing and sweet." Alex said smiling. "Anyways enough about me that's for when I come to yours tonight and we eat pizza how comes your not with Michael?" Alex asked.

"I… its just weird knowing that we are 'breaking up' today I mean I knew it was going to happen but I didn't think I would you know the l word" Nikita stumbled.

"Loath?" Alex asked knowing what Nikita meant.

"No LOVE" Nikita almost shouted.

They had just reached the school yard and the bell went before Nikita entered through the giant doors she got a glimpse of Michael talking to Sean.

"So you ready man I mean what do you think she'll say?" Sean asked Michael.

"Yes hopefully she's been through so much and I want to be there for her more than just a friend." Michael revealed.

Nikita's first lesson was Art where as Michael had Music. Nikita was sat sketching when a girl walked up to Nikita. Having fun banging Michael because when he's done with you he's going for me" With that the girl walked away to her friends and laughed.

Nikita just carried on sketching. The assignment was to draw something or someone that changed your life. Nikita had drawn a sketch of Michael from a picture she had when they were babysitting together; also a picture of Buddha and one of Amanda. The teacher came round and rewarded Nikita with complements.

While in music Michael was sat with Blaze who was trying to wind Michael up by pressing keys on the piano when it was meant to be the guitar solo. But when Blake started talking about Nikita Michael began to turn red.

The bell soon rang and Nikita and Michael were soon seated next to each other in drama. Michael saw Nikita and purposely sat next to her however when she tried to move her ankle gave way forcing her to cripple in pain.

"Nikita are you okay?" Michael asked the concern in his face was obvious.

"Yes Michael I'm fine" Nikita said slightly agitated

"Right class" the teacher began "We are going to be performing a school play in six weeks time the play is going to be about a crime fighting group who are in love but the love is forbidden and they are recruits in a secret government agency however the lead goes rogue and then when she recon sides with the other lead they fall in love and shows a struggle of the love these to face because they love each other" The teacher described.

"Like Le femme Nikita?" Nikita shouted out.

"Yes it's going to be a remake and we are very lucky to have Craig Silverstien to help us with writing and directing" The teacher informed the class.

As soon as the bell went Nikita limped out and that's when Michael forced Nikita to go to the nurse to get her ankle checked.

She walked into the nurse's room and sat on the examining table waiting for the nurse. That's when Amanda walked out with the nurse next to her. "Mom?" Nikita called out.

"Nikita why are you hear what's wrong?" Amanda asked shocked to see her daughter.

"Oh Michael insisted that I go to the nurse to get my ankle checked out cause he's a worry wart but why are you here?" Nikita questioned back.

"Oh I have a migraine but I'll be okay and thank you Michael for being a worry wart and looking out for her" Amanda said as she exited the room.

"So Miss Mears what seems to be the problem?" The nurse asked.

"Well I was walking home and my heel broke and I sprained my ankle and it hurts" Nikita shared.

"Well its just swollen and the pressure is pressing on your ankle just take it careful and try not to put a lot of pressure on it" The nurse abreast.

Nikita nodded showing her agreement and slid off the table.

Third period felt like it had only just started by the time it ended.

Dinner soon rolled around as everyone was settling into their seats at their tables mingling with their friends Birkhoff, Sean, Sonya, Alex Michael and Nikita all sat round a red table talking when Sean nodded and Michael took sign and said in an unsure voice "It's time" Everyone began to get butterflies.

"Michael if you want to break up with me all you have to do is tell me I'm not bothered if you like someone else!" Nikita shouted drawing the whole cafeteria to look at her.

Michael climbed on the table and shouted. "There isn't anyone else!"

'That's off script' Nikita thought to herself.

"Everyone can I have your attention?!" Michael shouted again. "As you all know I have been dating Nikita the most BEAUTIFUL, IMAGENATIVE, INTELLIGENT girl I have ever met. However it was all a project. It was FAKE." Everyone started whispering to each other.

"However the time I have spent with her I have GROWN to LOVE her and I cant hep it! Nikita" Michael said turning round and looking down at her. "Nikita I want to go out with you for real on a real date to spend time with you and kiss you and hug you in front of people without it being fake" Michael took a deep breath before climbing down of the table his eyes meeting hers. "SO NIKITA I AM ASKING YOU TO GO ON A REAL DATE AND GO OUT WITH ME BECAUSE I HONESTLY HAVE NO IDEA HOW I WOULD SPEND MY LIFE WITH OUT YOU! SO WHAT DO YOU SAY?" Michael said a tear in his eye as he looked at a shocked, smiling face.

"Michael YES I would love to go out with you because I LOVE YOU TOO" Nikita admitted and everyone began to clap and sigh and ahhh. Michael Picked Nikita up and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist her face above his as she put her soft not yet swollen lips on his.

Sean kissed Alex and Sonya looked at Birkhoff and whispered "Are you going to kiss me?"

Birkhoff didn't answer he just placed his lips on hers as her hand wrapped around him keeping him close.

_**(Okay guys this is it the final chapter thank you to everyone for following and favouriting me you ROCK also I would like to thank Brie and Ella for encouraging me to continue you guys are AWESOME so once again thanks and REVIEW and let me know what you thought)**_

_**(Also if anyone has any suggestions on stories I'm open for ideas just review or PM me**____**) **_

_**The END**_


	18. Chapter 18 note

Hey guys if you like this story you may like Dear diary which is like a sequel but it's a diary from Nikita please check it out and let me know what you think :P x Lulu


End file.
